


Night Angel (and Friends)

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Roommates, guy in the chair!sam, superhero!cas, superhero!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: The one where Cas is a superhero and Dean's his roommate with the superhero kink.





	Night Angel (and Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr ficlet that got a tad longer than i expected it to (but hey, still reasonable in length right??). [original tumblr post](https://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/186141692815/superhero-roommates-for-the-trope-mashup) or visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com)

“You left your cape on the bathroom floor again,” Dean says conversationally one morning.

Castiel is nursing a broken rib (at least he  _ thinks _ it’s broken, it’s not like he can go to a doctor to find out) and winces as he nods an acknowledgement to Dean.

“Sorry.” It hurts to speak, too much movement jostling his injury. Oh well, Dean’s worth it. “I must have passed out after I stitched myself up. I hope I didn’t have too much of a mess-”

“No, dude, don’t worry about it!” Dean hastily says. “You’re out there every night keeping the city safe, helping people and all that. Don’t even worry about it. I even cleaned the blood off your cape, so like seriously, don’t even worry about it.”

Castiel relaxes in relief. He doesn’t want to be a burden to Dean, and he very appreciates Dean’s efforts to help out.

“Thank you, Dean.”

~ ~ ~

Dean has had a thing for the city’s nameless vigilante ever since he first started showing up in blurry security footage and shaky YouTube videos. He’s entertained a fantasy or two about being rescued and how he could show his appreciation…

He’s also had a crush on his dorky friend Cas since pretty much the dawn of time. It’s basically just a fact of life at this point, even if it’s sometimes inconvenient.

Like when Cas asks if he wants to move into his too big apartment. Dean’s been looking for a new place and it’s in a good area, close to work… But it’s very hard to live with your crush, right?

Turns out Dean wasn’t the one who should be worried. Cas still hasn’t noticed Dean’s crush, but it took Dean less than a month of living with Cas to figure out he was the mysterious, hot vigilante.

“I’m doomed,” he mutters to himself, having both of his major adulthood crushes turn out to be the same person. “Totally fucking doomed…”

~ ~ ~

While Dean daydreams that it’ll be something dramatic that finally brings them together - a kidnapping, maybe, or a daring rescue on a collapsing bridge - it’s way more mundane than that.

Cas shyly asks Dean to be his Valentine, and once Dean’s heart restarts, he readily says yes.

The real problem is that living with a superhero and dating a superhero are very different things.

Seeing Cas’ injuries, his exhaustion, hearing about his near death experiences… It kills Dean, slowly but surely. He stays awake at night, lying in their shared bed, waiting and dreading this is the night Cas doesn’t come home.

It’s selfish of him, but when Cas doesn’t return for a whole week because he was too hurt, Dean snaps.

It’s either the hero stuff… or him.

Cas is somber. He loves Dean, he truly does, but his work is important. How many people has he saved. So instead he offers an alternative:

Join him on the streets each night as his partner.

~ ~ ~

Although it takes a  _ lot _ of training (so much training), Dean takes to vigilante work surprisingly well. He’s tired and sore all the time (and feels mildly bad for tiring Cas out with acrobatic sex), but it’s fun and fulfilling and he loves getting to spend extra time with Cas.

Protecting each other is just a bonus.

(Okay the real bonus is when they rut against each other after a hard night’s work, covered in grime and sweat.)

The real issue is that hiding a secret identity from people you know you well is surprisingly difficult.“What the fuck is this?” Sam demands a few weeks after Dean’s superhero debut. He flings a newspaper across the table onto Dean’s breakfast.

Carefully he picks up the paper.

“The zoo is getting a baby panda?”

Sam gives him a bitchface that makes it clear he’s not joking his way out of this one.

“Night Angel or whatever’s got a partner, so what?” he says with a casual shrug.

“You dressed up as Batman, Red Hood, the Lone Ranger, and Zorro for Halloween when we were kids. Never mind that you were Batman  _ twice.  _ I fucking know what your face looks like in a mask.”

Dean doesn’t know what to say to that. “Uhh…”

“And for right now I’m going to ignore how incredibly dangerous this is.”

Sam snatches back the newspaper to flip open to the fifth page, pointing at a grainy picture of Dean and Cas’ alter egos kissing. Yikes, who got that shot?

“Look Sammy, I can explain-”

“You’re cheating on Cas with Night Angel!”

Dean’s jaw drops. He loves his brother. He’s always been proud of how smart he is. He encouraged Sam to challenge himself in school, college, work. Dean is definitely president of the Sam Winchester fan club.

Right now, though, he can’t figure out how his brother could be so dumb.

He stares at his brother in silence, waiting for him to become uncomfortable.

By his count, it takes five minutes. Sam goes from stern to fidgety, a frown slowly growing until finally-

“Cas is the Night Angel!?”

~ ~ ~

Dean feels like he’s a Victorian lady waiting for the men in his life to make a decision about his fate.

Both Sam and Cas were furious with each other - Sam because he felt Cas was callously putting Dean in danger for his own selfish reasons, Cas because Sam did not respect Cas’ expertise as a vigilante or his feelings for Dean - and had locked themselves in another room to sort their shit out. They yelled for nearly an hour, but lately they’ve been relatively quiet.

Dean’s almost worried they’ve killed each other or something.

Finally the door clicks and Sam steps out. He looks sheepish as he mumbles an apology and that he’ll talk to Dean more tomorrow.

Eyebrow raised in surprise, he waits for Cas to explain the rest.

“Turns out you’re not the only Winchester interested in vigilante work,” Cas says when a bemused smile.

It takes three months for them to really figure things out. Cas appreciates the extra help from Dean in the streets… and they both appreciate having Sam’s drones giving them useful intell about criminal activities.

What can they say - they make a good team.


End file.
